Sindragosa
This is a page for the user sindragosa on Livejournal, also known as mingamelon on Fanfiction.net. Sindragosa is the roleplaying understudy of Hetaplay, but she prefers to play America and Spain. General Information Sindragosa, often called Sin or Sindy, joined Hetaplay after not only one, but two plot based RP sessions with Star, whom she has lovingly dubbed as "Plotmaster Star". The first RP, Deep Shadows, Dark Rooms, lasted for ten hours straight and is currently being adapted as a fanfic. The second RP, Please Don't Go, had Star offer a place to Sindragosa in the Hetaplay family, where she now dwells happily. Sindragosa's weaknesses are her three OTPs- USUK, Spamano, and PrussiaAustria, all which are vying for her attention in a battle royal of attention grabbing epicness. She also royally sucks at history. Don't expect any good historic-based RPs to come from her. Sindragosa's name was shamelessly ripped from the online game World of Warcraft and she RPs herself as such- a very large, undead dragon who's rage is easily provoked, though she's mostly tsundere in nature. Sindragosa's hobbies are roleplaying, reading, and writing fanfiction, though she tends to neglect the latter two over the former, a fact that has pushed several of her fanfiction deadlines behind, earning her angered side-glances from her reviewers. Relationship With Taka "You're the England/America to my America/England!" -Sindragosa, to Taka. Sindragosa has a history of managing to find epic roleplays on Tohla, only this one managed to blow everything out of the water. A simple starting USUK roleplay (with Sindragosa playing England and the stranger as America), starting with America teasing England over the meaning of the term "ASL", quickly turned into a confession of love between the two. Just as things were looking up for America and England's new found relationship, America soon found himself kidnapped by the shadows of the underworld, connected to England only through their red string of fate. While the RP was going, Sindragosa constantly relayed emotional bits and pieces to the members of Hetaplay, Star, Chiri, and Nutty fangirling in emotions along with her as she attempted to save America. Sindragosa and the stranger managed to get the two out of the situation, but by that time it was almost 3:00am Sindragosa's time. Before being able to ask for the stranger's e-mail or livejournal username, the connection had canceled, leaving her questions unanswered. Determined to find that America again, Sindragosa trudged through the depths of Tohla the next day in full force. She came across an England and settled into RP with him, figuring that the RP could pass the time when she hunted for the plot!America. It is semi-known in Hetaplay that Sindragosa can pick up on an RPer's "tone" and "style" when she RPs with them. She had demonstrated this when she had gotten into a second RP with Star, having a feeling of familiarity in their second RP together. The America from the night before had started off using emoticons, a behavior the England Sindragosa was RPing with started displaying after a spell backfired on England, making his voice feminine. Sindragosa, not believing her luck, asked the stranger if she was the person she was RPing with that night. The stranger confirmed that she was indeed that America, identifying herself as Gnortaku/Taka. At that point, Sindragosa's fellow Hetaplay members were clamoring for Taka to join their ranks. After a brief word with Chiri, Sindragosa extended an invite and the conflict of not knowing, nor being able to find each other, had been solved for Sindragosa and Taka. Through their bond and love of USUK, shipping the two spread like wildfire among Hetaplay. The paring, referred to as SinTak, closely resembles USUK, with Sindragosa as America and Taka as England. Early on and sometimes in group RP, SinTak takes on a nature akin to SuFin, with Sindragosa as Sweden and Taka as Finland. Sometime after completion of their first RP, Taka learned Sindragosa was the author of Dark Shadows, Deep Rooms, a story that not only Taka had been following before she had even known Sindragosa, but had used as a basis for their Demon!America and Angel!England RP. Effectively, this meant that the whole of SinTak had been the result of Star's epic plots. Sindragosa and Taka have since married and are currently involved in two ongoing USUK RPs- Fae Wars (located on the Unlimited USUK RP Forum) and an untitled USUK Superheroes and Supervillains RP. It's worth note that Chiri continuously stalks the SinTak USUK RPs to the point where she "hides invisibly" in the Homework Room, watching them quietly as they RP. Misc. - Sindragosa shares a birthday with Australia, January 26th. - Her typo of "OOC Chat" resulted in OOC Cat, which Sindragosa sometimes RPs as. OOC Cat is the source of all OOC RP in the world and, using the power of adorableness, avoids histile detection. - As far as personalities go, Sindragosa is a mix of America and Spain, the two characters she identifies with the strongest. To quote Sindragosa, RPing as America and Spain makes it easier for her to multitask "Because if I miss something, I can just blame it on America or Spain being their derpy selves!". Category:Role Players